


Alba entre la noche

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, Shrieking Shack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Estás realmente seguro que los años de prisión me han vuelto en una marica, Lunático? No creer que solo porque me ha faltado el calor humano en los últimos años ahora sea sentimentalista.”
Kudos: 1





	Alba entre la noche

**Alba entre la noche**

Estamos en la Casa de los Gritos, el lugar que tiene consigo más recuerdos de todos. El lugar donde nuestra amistad se ha cimentado, donde hemos vuelto en los Merodeadores.

Ese tiempo se ha acabado. Pettigrew huye, James es muerto. Solo es Remus y yo ahora, con demasiados años de recuperar en pocos minutos.

“Sirius... ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que no ha sido tú?” me pregunta Remus, en voz baja. Yo sonrío tristemente, y cabeceo.

“Todos podían pensar que hubiera traicionado James y Lily. Pero tú, amigo mío...” suspiro, mientras él baja la cabeza, avergonzado.

Entiendo lo que ha sentido. Peter ha sido demasiado bueno a dar la culpa de la muerte de James y Lily a mí, al punto de convencer todas las personas que amaba que solo ero un vil traidor.

Había sufrido el infierno en Azkaban. Doce años de sonrisas robadas, de torturas. He llegado a olvidar lo que fuera ser feliz.

Y ahora que estoy afuera de ese lugar, me siento tan solo.

El hombre enfrente a mí es la sola luz que tengo éxito de ver ahora. Es la sola conexión con el pasado que tengo, junto a Harry.

Suspiro. Es mejor no pensar en el hijo de James, duele demasiado pensar que por él soy la sola razón porque es huérfano. No puedo imaginar cuanto me odie.

“Sirius, no he creído pronto en tu culpabilidad. Pero... trata de comprender, todos estábamos seguros que tú fuera el Guardián Secreto de Lily y James, y aún había el dedo de Peter.” su voz estaba triste como Sirius nunca la había oída. “Pero no escondo que cuando los Dementores te han llevado en Azkaban, no he tenido éxito de evitar de pensar que eras mi amigo, que te conocía como los dedos en mi mano, y que no podías haber hecho algo así.” añade. Yo echo a reír.

“Pero algo son las sensaciones y algo son los hechos, ¿no, amigo mío?” le digo. Él me sonríe, viene a mí y me abraza.

“Estoy feliz que has vuelto, Canuto.” murmura, su voz sufocada de mi hombro, en el que ha apoyado la cabeza; yo finjo de estar disgustado.

“¿Estás realmente seguro que los años de prisión me han vuelto en una marica, Lunático? No creer que solo porque me ha faltado el calor humano en los últimos años ahora sea sentimentalista.” me burlo de él, mereciendo un puño chistoso en el brazo.

“Estoy contento de ver que no has cambiado.” me dice. Se esfuerza de bromar, pero veo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Le do una palmadita en la espalda.

“¿Todo como antes?” murmuro, de vuelta serio. Él coge los hombros.

“Nunca puedes volver como estaba antes, lo sabes.” contesta, seguramente pensando en James.

Cabeceo, y me acerco otra vez.

“¡Al diablo el viejo Sirius!” esta vez soy yo que lo abrazo, que tomo la iniciativa, algo que nunca había hecho antes, demasiado ocupado a ser sarcástico para recordarme del afecto.

“Cuidado, no quiero contagiarte mi sentimentalismo.” Remus se burla de mí, y yo rio otra vez.

“Voy a arriesgar. Eres el amigo más molesto que nunca he tenido, pero ahora eres también el único, pues... creo que voy a contentarme.” bromo.

Él suspira.

“No soy molesto. Soy sensato.” responde, fingiendo de ser ofendido; yo giro los ojos.

“Molesto.” repito.

“Sensato.”

“Vale, eres sensato. Y eso te hace increíblemente molesto.” terminó. Remus sonríe.

“Y tú no tienes para nada la cabeza sobre el hombro. Eso te hace increíblemente... Sirius.”

No tengo tiempo de responder; mi mirada se fue a la ventana, y veo que el alba está a punto de llegar, que por nosotros siempre ha significado el fin de otra noche juntos. Pero hoy, esa luz parece aún más inevitable que en el pasado. Me giro hacia Remus.

“Será mejor que nos vamos, ahora. No olvidamos que soy un fugitivo internacional y que en algunas horas tú tendrás que presenciar al desayuno. No querría que Dumbledore tuviera que buscar otro profesor de Defesa.” le digo, con una sonrisa triste.

“¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?” me pregunta, con ansiedad en su voz. Yo cojo los hombros.

“En pasado te habría contestado ‘a la próxima luna llena’. Pero, ahora, no creo que tenemos que esperare demasiado tiempo.” parpadeo.

Cuando salimos del ducto que lleva a la Casa de los Gritos, bajo el Sauce Boxeador, llamo Remus, que está caminando lentamente hacia la escuela.

“¡Lunático!” grito. Él se gira, confuso. “Travesura realizada.” digo, parpadeando, tras me trasformo y me alejo.

El primero paso está hecho.

Entonces, no estoy solo como creía. 


End file.
